


Smiling Down

by Jaeh



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, General fluff, Happy Martin, Martin needs it okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeh/pseuds/Jaeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like Divine Providence or Lady Luck or God - whoever deity you want to praise, even Loki or something - had deemed to smile on him. He needed more days like these. (And more he shall be given. Drabbles of Happy Martin in all universes he lands in. General Fluff, may have the occasional Martin/Molly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: MARTIN HAPPY FLUFF because tinaofficial (from tumblr) wanted one and so I made one okay. And ‘sides, poor Martin and all the angst. He needs the fluff, okay.
> 
> Special guest: Molly Hooper.

It was, all in all, not a very good day for Martin.

 

The rain poured rather heavily, and the roof didn't quite take to it and so his attic was filled with puddles.

Martin didn't have a decent brolly with him, and his van had broken down in the middle of London.

He had to fly  the next day, and his uniform hadn't been washed just yet because everyone in the building he occupied deemed that day laundry day, apparently, and all the machines were taken.

He hadn't eaten in a while, either, at that, and his stomach had been rumbling in protest the whole day.

  


No, not a very good day at all.

 

\---

It was a _great_ day.  

 

It was like Divine Providence or Lady Luck or God - whoever deity you want to praise, even _Loki_ or something - had deemed to smile on him that day.

His landlord had noticed how wet he was from being _indoors_ , and sent him away helpfully into a room that was just recently vacated by one of the students who opted to live on-campus. He told Martin that he could move in a day if he wished. The man would even mark down the price for a month because he was feeling extra-generous (because he won in the betting pool the day before). 

A woman - a lovely one at that, a pathologist from St. Bart's - offered to walk with him back to his van (and imagine - he stuttered and fumbled through the conversation but she laughed appropriately at all the awkward jokes and told him that he was adorable), and upon finding the van broken down, asked if he wanted a lift and _dinner_ , and she insisted to pay because it was a miserable day and she wanted to make someone smile.

The dinner was amazing (and filling - oh dear god, _fish and chips_ ), and the woman - Molly, he corrected in his head - Molly wrote her number on the cuffs of his shirt and his hand and in his small notebook for Icarus jobs (she had joked that it was so he would _never_ forget to call her - as if he would _ever_ ).

When he got back to the flat, one of the students handed his uniform over, saying that he didn't notice that he was washing someone else's clothes already (and thank God, really, that it didn't end up stained or shrunken or anything which was a _miracle_ ) due to his rather messy pile of clothes.

 

He needed more days like these.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's simply happy and content because he's doing what he had always wanted to do. Happy Martin characterisation bit. :) Unbetad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Johnlockian! Mazel Tov for getting into Uni! <3 I know it's a bit blech, but hey, it's happy Martin and I'm posting it anyway even if it's not the best thing ever. Whipped up in thirty minutes for the hopes of getting rid of Writer's blech (it helped a bit xD)

It didn't matter if it took him seven tries. When he finally had the licence in his hands, everything he'd worked for was there in his hands, and it was _worth_ it.

 

He would have thrown a party if he had a lot of friends. Instead he ended up sitting at home with a beer in his hand, watching _Flight of the Phoenix_ , and sharing the moment with his dog.

 

And he was perfectly content.

 

His siblings had phoned him to congratulate him, and his mother told him that his dad would have been proud, even if he knew that was a lie.

 

The van still sat in the driveway, which was a very stark reminder that his dad thought he was a disappointment, but that was okay.

 

He was perfectly happy.

 

A month of searching for a plane to fly, he found MJN Air. In retrospect, that was a bad deal, not getting paid to fly beyond the hours that he needed, but he liked his job - he _was flying a plane_. It was the closest that the child in him could get _to being_ a plane, and that was great!He knew that Carolyn couldn't afford to lose him - he was _way_ more than cheap, and he always showed up when he needed to. He might not be the best pilot, but he was agreeable and, frankly, perfect for MJN. And he had Arthur, Douglas, and yes, even Carolyn – and they were his friends, they cared about him, even if they could be a bit hard to be around with (but that was how _families_ are, right?)

 

Yes, he wanted to get another job, maybe at a bigger (at an "actual") airline, but this was all fine and well anyway. At least he did what he had always wanted to do.

 

And that was, actually, everything that Martin could ask for.

 


End file.
